Embodiments of the invention generally relate to human interface devices, and in particular to a sphere shaped human interface device.
Human interface devices are generally used to provide information or data to operators and/or receive information or data from operators. A human interface, also known as a user interface, is configured to enable input from an operator to be received by a computer and to provide output from the computer to the user. The main function of a user interface is thus to allow an operator to control or manipulate a computer and the computer to indicate the effects of the operator's control or manipulation. Human interface devices for inputting data to or controlling a computer can take many forms. Keyboards and mice are well known examples. United States Patent Application Publication No. US2009/0225030 describes a spherical shaped pointing device.